1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for treating vascular inflammation, improving skin beauty and improving male sexual function by administering a ginseng berry extract to a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art P Ginseng (Panax ginseng C. A. Meyer) is a plant belonging to the genus Panax, in the family Araliaceae, and has been used as herb from over 2,000 years in Korea, China, Japan and other countries. Empirically, it has been used to prevent diseases and extend life span. Until now, ginseng is known to have the following effects: positive effect on the central nervous system, anti-carcinogenetic effect, anticancer activity, immune function control, antidiabetic effect, liver function improving effect, improvement of cardiovascular disorder, anti-arteriosclerotic effect, blood pressure control, improvement of climacterium, improvement of osteoporotic conditions, anti-stress and anti-fatigue effects, antioxidative effect, aging prevention effect, and the like [The Recent Korean Ginseng: Constituents and Effects, Korea Ginseng and Tobacco Research Institute, 56-112, 1996].
Ginsenosides, which are typical active compounds of ginseng, are uniformly distributed in aerial and underground parts of the plant. Particularly, it is known that not only contents but also compositions of ginsenosides are different depending on parts from ginseng root to ginseng leaf to ginseng berry (Attele A S et al, Biochem. Pharmacol., 58; 1685-1693, 1999). Among them, ginseng berry is reported to provide superior antidiabetic effect to ginseng root, with characteristic content and composition of ginsenosides (Dey L. et al., Phytomedicine, 10; 600-605, 2003).
From old times, ginseng berry has been valued more preciously than other parts of ginseng. It has been selected and harvested to obtain seeds. Seed gathering from ginseng berry is carried out only once in 4-year-old ginseng. It is difficult to produce good yearlings from 3-year-old ginseng, because the seeds are too small. Seeds gathered from ginseng 5 or more years old are robust, but the ginseng root may not grow sufficiently, and it is difficult to produce high-quality red ginseng because the tissue is not so dense. And, if seed gathering is carried out 2 or more times, quantity and quality of red ginseng are impaired significantly [The Recent Korean Ginseng: Cultivation, Korea Ginseng and Tobacco Research Institute, 130-131, 1996].
With regard to blood circulation, dilation of capillaries is essential particularly in peripheral blood circulation. That is, dilation of the blood vessels is necessary for increase of blood flow in the blood vessels. Nitric oxide (NO) generated by the action of endothelial nitric oxide synthase (eNOS) is involved in the dilation of blood vessels. Therefore, in case of hypertension, generation of NO decreases [Forete, P. et al., Basal nitric acid synthesis in essential hypertension. Lancet. 1997; 349:837-842]. Also, other factors such as aging, smoking, hyperlipidemia and diabetes reduce NO generation in blood vessels [Crossman, D C. More problems with endothelium. Q J Med. 1997; 90: 157-160].
Angiogenesis is a process involving the growth of new blood vessels from pre-existing vessels. It occurs in several stages including migration of endothelial cells constituting blood vessels, invasion through the extracellular matrix (ECM), which is an inter-cellular barrier, proliferation, and differentiation into blood vessels (tube formation) [Folkman, J. et al., Angiogenesis. The Journal of Biological Chemistry, 1992, 267(16), 10931-10934].
Physiologically, angiogenesis occurs during embryonic development or menstruation and may occur temporarily due to local oxygen deficiency. Therapeutic angiogenesis is utilized in case blood supply is insufficient as in ischemic disease, bone fracture or the like. Worldwide, ischemic cardiovascular diseases caused by arteriosclerosis are among the major causes of death, and they are increasing fast in Korea, too [Jeong, Jin-Ok et al., Therapeutic angiogenesis. Journal of Korean Society for Vascular Surgery. 2000. 16(2), 265-269).
L-Arginine is a basic amino acid with chemical formula C6H14N4O2 and molecule weight 174.21. It was first isolated from a lupine (a kind of bean) seedling extract. L-Arginine is one of the amino acids constituting proteins. It is rich in the protein protamine, which exists in the sperm of fish, and exists in free state in plant seeds. Further, it is a major component in the urea cycle (also known as the ornithine cycle). By the action of the enzyme arginase, it is decomposed into urea and ornithine. It is synthesized from citrulline and aspartic acid. Although L-arginine is a nonessential amino acid for adults, it is nutritionally essential for infants.
NO-nitro-L-arginine is known as an inhibitor of nitric oxide synthase. Researches show that NO-nitro-L-arginine may interfere with the relaxation of blood vessels. However, other researches show that the inhibition effect of NO-nitro-L-arginine can be reversed in the presence of L-arginine (3×10−3 mol/L) [Simonsen et al., NO is involved in the inhibitory neurotransmission and endothelium-dependent relaxations of human small penile arteries, Clin. Sci. 92:3, 265-75.]. This research asserts that L-arginine can be an effective substrate for nitric oxide synthase and can stimulate release of free NO in blood vessels.
The aspects of male sexual function include sexual desire, penile erection, ejaculation and orgasm. This sexual function is determined by complicated physiological interactions of the nervous, endocrine and blood circulatory systems. A disorder in any of them may result in sexual dysfunction. Until just about 10 years ago, sexual dysfunction has been considered to result from psychogenic reasons. However, with the development of modern medical science, it has been found that sexual dysfunction in about 50% of patients is caused by various reasons including disorders in the blood circulatory, nervous and endocrine systems, diabetes, hypertension, drug intake, and the like. Recently, sildenafil, which is an inhibitor of phosphodiesterase V, is drawing a lot of interests with respect to treatment of sexual dysfunction. But, this therapy merely induces erection temporarily using a chemical, and is costly and associated with a lot of adverse reactions, including headache, increased blood pressure, heart attack, and the like. Especially, not a few death cases associated with heart attack are reported. Accordingly, a safe and effective treatment that can fundamentally enhance the erectile function is required. The recent trend is toward the development of sexual dysfunction treatment which increases the production of NO and cGMP, which are signal transduction substances that induce strong relaxation of the cavernous smooth muscle, and, thereby, enhances penile erection.
The changes occurring during penile erection are complicated and require a highly coordinated control involving the peripheral and central nervous systems and the endocrine system. The contraction of the cavernous smooth muscle is controlled by noradrenergic nerve stimulation through activation of post-synaptic α1 adrenergic receptor, and the erectile dysfunction may be associated with the increased tension of the cavernous smooth muscle. However, relaxation of the penile smooth muscle is mediated in part by the non-adrenergic, non-cholinergic (NANC) neurotransmission, and the decrease of tension of the penile cavernous smooth muscle is caused by the relaxation of the corpus cavernosum by NO. During sexual excitement, NO is released from neurons and endothelial cells, binds with soluble guanylate cyclase (sGC) existing in smooth muscle cells and endothelial cells and activate it, and, thereby, increases the level of cyclic guanosine 3′-,5′-monophosphate (cGMP) in the cells. Through unknown mechanism, although it is believed that activation of protein kinase G is associated, the increased cGMP level induces the relaxation of the corpus cavernosum by reducing calcium level in the cells (it is probable that it is caused by the activation of Ca2+-activated K+-channel) [Chuang et al., cGMP mediates corpus cavernosum smooth muscle relaxation with altered cross-bridge function. Life Sci. 1998; 63(3):185-94].
As the standard of living is improved and people are more concerned with appearance, desires of improving skin beauty with edible products, not only with cosmetics applied on the skin, are increasing greatly. That is, concerns and expectations about skin beauty foods which are effective in preventing skin aging, improving wrinkles, and providing skin whitening and skin moisturizing effects are increasing.
Skin is the organ that covers our body. It is composed of three primary layers: the epidermis, the dermis, and the hypodermis. There are other accessory organs such as sweat glands, sebaceous glands, mammary glands, hair follicles, and the like. The epidermis is further subdivided into the following strata: corneum, lucidum, granulosum, spinosum and basale. The main types of cells which make up the epidermis are keratinocytes and melanocytes. The dermis is divided into two areas: a superficial area called the papillary region, and a deep thicker area known as the reticular region. It is composed of viscoelastic tissues, and is made up of amorphous matrices and fibrous proteins like collagen, elastin and the like. The papillary region is made up of fine collagen fibers and voids between them, and is rich in cellular components and matrix components. On the other hand, the reticular region is made up of thick and aggregated collagen fibers and voids between them. The collagen fibers are linked by elastin.
Skin aging can be classified into intrinsic aging and extrinsic aging depending on its cause. Intrinsic aging is the degradation of structure and physiological functions of the skin with time, regardless of environmental change. Extrinsic aging is caused by prolonged exposure to external environment such as sunlight. Especially, skin aging caused by light is called photoaging. Ultraviolet (UV) light is the main cause of physiological and morphological changes in skin aging. In addition to the intrinsic and extrinsic aging factors, environmental effects of the modern society and seasonal factors result in decreased biosynthesis of hyaluronic acid, which is the main component of glycoproteins in the epidermis and the dermis. As a result, the skin becomes rough and dry.
If intrinsic skin aging proceeds, the skin becomes dry, while fine wrinkles increase and deepen. Further, because of structural and functional changes of the epidermis, the dermis, and the like, the skin loses much of its elasticity and looks drooping. The dermis becomes thinner, whereas the total quantity of collagen is lost 1% each year, and the remaining collagen fibers gradually become thicker and tend to crosslink, resulting in reduced solubility, elasticity and the like. At the same time, elastin fibers become thicker and tend to crosslink, too. In addition, proliferation of fibroblasts in the dermis decreases, and so does the ability of collagen synthesis and decomposition.
Collagen is the main component of skin tissue related with skin aging. The protein accounts for 77% of the total dry weight of the skin, excluding fats, and accounts for 90% of the fibrous components of the dermis. It is responsible for maintaining skin strength, elasticity and flexibility. Accordingly, facilitation of collagen synthesis and inhibition of collagen degradation have become the major issue with regard to skin beauty and prevention of skin aging.
Photoaging is apparently similar to intrinsic aging, but, histologically, it is associated with thickening of the epidermis because of increased keratinocyte proliferation, increase of melanocytes, and pigmentation at the area damaged by light.
To have clear, transparent and white skin is one of the strong desires of the modern people. Human skin color is determined by the concentration and distribution of melanin in the skin. In addition to hereditary factors, environmental or physiological factors, such as UV, fatigue, stress and the like, are related. Melanin is synthesized as follows. The amino acid tyrosine is turned into DOPA and then to dopaquinone by the action of the enzyme tyrosinase. Then, dopaquinone is converted to melanin through non-enzymatic oxidation. Excessive synthesis of melanin in the skin leads to dark skin, chloasma and freckles. Accordingly, skin whitening effect can be attained by inhibiting the synthesis of melanin in the skin.